


kris's wedding dress adventure

by queen_historia_reiss



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Planning, bitch i got sum krisjeorge for yall fluff loving fucks, kris is a mage btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_historia_reiss/pseuds/queen_historia_reiss
Summary: kris tries on her new wedding dress and jeorge loves her wholeheartly





	kris's wedding dress adventure

Candles adorned the castle of Archanea like fireflies on a summers eve. It was one of the rare days from when Kris slipped out her training clothed and her taction's robe. Today she was wearing the most over the top bridal gown she'd seen. she thought 'Merciful naga'  
It had been nearly a year since Jeorge spilled his heart out in the Altean gardens and dropping to a knee and proposing. when she said yes he eyes began to gleam with happiness before scooping her up in his strong arms.Since then he never stopped talking about a future with her that looked beautiful and the sweet nothings that followed

She was brought back from her thoughts when the sting of a pin stabbing her in her thigh followed by an apology by the maid. A knock at the door and entered Caeda in her queen's gown. She squealed when she saw Kris in her wedding gown. She looked like she was going to start jumping up and down at a moments notice.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Kris " she nearly screamed  
kris merely smiled in return "thank you, my queen, you are too kind"

The seamstress looked up from the dress and turned her back to get the veil that would be placed on her head.She looked in the mirror and said,"It is beautiful thank you. she motioned to Caeda  
"It is the least we could do for our most trusted advisor"

 

Another knock at the door before Kris's beloved spoke  
"May I come in, my love?" to which cadea responded  
"oh no no no no no, its bad luck to see the bride in her gown"  
"I'll wait" he responded  
She was stripped of the dress and wore her robes over her training clothes. She was pushed by Cadea to the door to speak with her lover.  
"I'm sorry that it ended up like this, I knew you didn't want a big wedding" he spoke a followed by a kiss in her hair.  
He hoped the kiss would tangle within her strands to remind her of his everlasting love for her.  
The reason that the wedding was planned to be big was to make the Valentian queen and king feel welcome in times of celebration  
"My love, it matters not if we had a big wedding or if we got married in the stables, all that matters is that we love each other." Kris rambled on  
"My love, leave it to you to quell my worrying heart." he said as he placed a chaste kiss on her beautiful magenta stained lips


End file.
